


A Hold to Love

by GinDiva



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, F/F, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinDiva/pseuds/GinDiva
Summary: Meet Serena Campbell, mother of rising British tennis star, Elinor Campbell. When she bumps into former US Open champion, Bernie Wolfe during Wimbledon fortnight sparks are most definitely flying but will they be a smash or a drop shot?





	1. A bit of courtship.....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys a bit cheesy but it had to be done....  
> If you don't like tennis this is really not the fic for you!

“No Elinor, you need to get down further to the ball or you are never going to be able to return the big servers.” Serena Campbell is yelling across the practice courts.

Johan Amundsen, Ellie’s coach, largely ignores her comments and merely continues to offer quiet encouragement to his charge. He is a realistic man and knows he should be grateful to Serena. She had put years and thousands of pounds into Ellie’s tennis career. It is well known that she sacrificed her own career, her house and even her marriage to get her daughter to the coveted position of British number one and when the time came she stepped aside and brought in a new coach to take Ellie from good to great.

Ellie is coming into this year’s Wimbledon in good shape. She had a disappointing Rolland Garros, losing in the fourth round to a much lower ranked opponent in a match she should have won comfortably. She was hampered though by an injury, one that Serena knows her slightly wayward daughter got in a drunken stunt, but she doesn't dwell on it as she's keen for Ellie to let off steam like any normal 20 something from time to time.

Thankfully good performances at Nottingham and Eastbourne plus a surprise home victory at Edgbaston have left her hitting top form at just the right time and her ranking has never been higher.

“Good, Ellie, good.” Johan calls in his polished Swedish accept. “Keep this up.”

Serena slumped back into the camping chair she had brought with her to watch her daughter’s practice routines and reaches down to grasp the bottle of chilled water she has with her, taking a long cooling drink before closing her eyes for a moment to appreciate the warm July sunshine on her face.

Serena knew she was pushing Elinor a bit hard but this was her real chance, at 23 she was just beginning to peak and despite a tough draw, Serena was confident she could do well and go deep into the tournament.

The real sticking point was her quarter-final matchup. She had drawn Jelena Ostana, the former world number one whose 33 years were beginning to catch up to her. Grass was Jelena’s least favourite surface and it remained the one slam that she had yet to claim. Her waning star had been making a slight comeback this year; a new coach, the third in twelve months, seemed to be having a positive impact and her notoriously mercurial temperament, that had seen her default more than one match in her career, was holding steady.

Serena would almost admire the tenacity, the resilience of her if she and Elinor did not hate each other with so much passion. Serena was never able to find out from Elinor what their feud was about but Elinor would resolutely not let it go and in their previous matches there had been enough needle to recreate the Bayeux tapestry.

A few years ago Elinor, in a particularly foul tempered encounter in Madrid, smacked the ball so hard at Jelena, a sitting duck at the net, that the Czech star was sporting a black eye for the next week. Needless to say her tournament was over and she was forced to withdraw from the following event to ensure she recovered completely.

Serena had been very careful in scheduling Ellie’s practice sessions to avoid contact with Jelena as the last thing they needed was another such incident before the tournament even started.

“Right Ellie let us practise the high backhand smash next please.” Johan called out, dragging Serena’s mind back from her worries as her eyes drifted open. She stayed watching Ellie intently for a while before her gaze was broken by Jasmine Burrows, a rising British star passing across her eye-line with a vaguely familiar blonde in tow. She watched the two newcomers lazily for a while, the tall blonde obviously Jasmine’s coach judging by the exercises she was making the slight teenager run through.

Jasmine was definitely a talent for the future, perhaps a little short by modern tennis standards but she more than made up for that with her incredible pace and deceptive strength. Serena found her attention rapt by the activity on the other court, so much so that Ellie had already packed up and was waiting to leave with Johan and Kate, Ellie’s hitting partner.

“Mum?”

“Hmmm”

“Are you coming?”

“Oh yes darling. I was just trying to work out who that blonde woman is coaching Jasmine. She looks awfully familiar.” Elinor rolls her eyes at her mother and her appalling memory for faces.

“That is Bernie Wolfe. The reason she looks vaguely familiar is you will have seen or most certainly heard her commenting on the tennis for television. She is the last British female singles grand slam winner. Won the US Open in the mid-eighties. Do you really not remember?”

“Ah yes. I think I remember now.”

“Was a really talented player but a car accident left her with a broken neck and although she recovered, she never reached the same heights again.” Serena hums in reply, eyes still focused on the curly mop of blonde at the other end of the court. “Come on mum, I need to shower and get changed before we get lunch.”

 

Serena doesn’t think much more about the brief encounter over the next day, she is more focused on Ellie and her preparation for her first round match. She is scheduled second match on Court One on Tuesday against a low ranked Japanese player who has been on the circuit for a while now. Serena is relieved that it is a fairly untroubled victory for Ellie winning 6-3, 6-1. As she watches, she can hear the cheers and groans coming from Centre Court. Jelena Ostana is playing and into a tight third set according to the scores that keep flashing up on the big screen at the intervals.

The match on Centre is still going as Ellie heads off to the press interviews and then the locker room to warm down, shower and change so Serena heads off to find a screen to check the other scores while she waits. Jelena has another set point, this time at 8-7 and the muffled cheer she can hear from around the ground confirms the Czech competitor’s victory and keeps her on a collision course with Elinor. Serena debates whether it would be a triumph or a tragedy if Jelena got dumped out of the competition so early, decides that on balance she would be relieved that her daughter did not have to face her nemesis in this most crucial of tournaments.

Ellie finally emerges, hair still slightly damp from the shower but looking relaxed as they make their way over to the players’ restaurant in the Millennium Building to get something to eat and drink before heading back to the apartment they have rented nearby for the course of the two weeks. Ellie has her usual early practice court booked tomorrow which Serena will join her for but then Ellie will head on to physio and press interviews and Serena is relishing a free afternoon, might get a chance to watch some of the other matches if she is lucky.

The restaurant is heaving as it always seems to be in the first few days of the tournament. There are still so many players in the draw and all their families and coaches that it can be hard to find a space. They are in luck today, there is a table free in the far corner and Serena goes to sit down while Ellie get herself some food and Johan gets them all some drinks. Ellie has only a small meal by her standards, but then the relative ease of her victory today has meant she has not burned quite as many calories as she does the deeper into the tournament she goes. It is a constant battle to ensure that she gets the correct balance of foods into her body to optimise her performance. For the last six months they have been able to afford a nutritionist, who has helped if nothing else to stop it being Serena who has to plan Ellie’s diet and Serena who is always the one to say no when Ellie starts eyeing up a burger and fries.

They are just finishing up when Serena spots Bernie, her mop of blonde curls quite noticeable amongst the perfectly coiffured tennis stars and their entourages. Serena casts her eye around for Jasmine but Bernie doesn’t seem to be with her, instead she sits down next to Jelena Ostana and her parents, their heads bowed together in discussion.

Serena nudges Johan who is distracted by a very good looking man serving drinks across the room and whispers into his ear, “Is Bernie Wolfe part of Jelena’s team?”

“Yes, she is her new coach. I thought Ellie would have told you that.” He quietly responds.

“No she didn’t mention it. Never talks about anything to do with Jelena, well not to me anyway.” Serena says this a bit more loudly and Ellie’s head spins to see at the accusatory look from her mother. Ellie merely shrugs in reply. “Well perhaps I should introduce myself on the way past. Get to know the competition a little better.” Ellie’s head jerks back up to look at her mother.

“Why would you want to do that when we go to great lengths to avoid Jelena as much as possible?”

Serena just shrugs non-committedly and keeps her eyes pinned to the tall blonde across the room.

“Oh no Mum. Not Jelena’s coach. Just no.”

“I’m just going over to say hello. Can’t do any harm.” Serena turns and winks at her daughter and before she can stop her, Serena is already gone.

 

“Hello Jelena, nice to see you again.” Serena’s tone does not reflect the warmness of the words and Jelena narrows her eyes in suspicion before nodding curtly. “Petr, Marta, nice to see you also and erm…. I don’t believe we have met. Serena Campbell.” Serena extends her hand to Bernie who stands and wiping her palms clean on her tight fitting navy trousers, grasps it firmly. Serena delights in the strength she can feel in the simple gesture and her stomach does a little flip.

“Bernie Wolfe. Are you with Elinor Campbell?”

“Yes I am her mother, for my sins.” Serena’s eyes twinkle as they meet Bernie’s dark gaze, their hands still connected where neither have yielded. Bernie pulls her hand away first and purses her lips, tongue darting out to wet them slightly and Serena’s eyes track the movement, a small smile curling the corners of her mouth.

“Ah so you are staying in one of the rentals with her then? Very handy.”

“Yes it’s convenient being so close to the grounds. Anyway, I should be going. Nice to meet you Bernie. Good luck Jelena might see you in the quarters.” Serena makes to leave to find her daughter but as she re-joins her at the stairs she hears the soft pad of hurried footsteps behind her and she turns to find Bernie Wolfe jogging to catch up to them. Serena shoos Ellie off with promises to catch her up and turns to fix Bernie with a warm smile.

“Were you chasing after me?” Serena enquired innocently but with more than just a hint of flirtatiousness contained within it.

Bernie seemed a bit flustered for a moment and Serena quite enjoyed the effect she seemed to be having on the other woman as her hand shot to the back of her neck to rub nervously. “Look I may be a bit off base here but, well that is to say, wondered if you would like to have a drink with me tonight. The bar in my hotel has some excellent choices.”

“Really Ms Wolfe. So forward as to be inviting me back to your hotel when we have barely done more than exchange pleasantries.” Bernie’s head shoots up suddenly realising how her invitation has been taken but she sees the teasing in Serena’s eyes and relaxes into a smile.

“Perhaps it is your assumptions that are rather forward Ms Campbell. One tennis enthusiast asking another for a drink to talk about their mutual passion and your mind goes straight to the gutter.”

“Well if it is just my passion for, ahem, tennis that you are after, then I must be losing my touch.”

Bernie’s eyes slowly and deliberately rake up and down Serena’s body and she feels the heat in the gaze. “I wouldn’t say that at all Ms Campbell.”

“Ha. Look, perhaps not tonight, we have an early court tomorrow and I’m not a morning person on the best of days, certainly not when I am nursing a sore head.”

“Oh OK.” Bernie’s face has fallen and she has a hangdog look about her that causes a little shiver across Serena’s back.

“Another time?” Serena can’t help the warmth that floods her at the way Bernie’s face brightens at her reply. She pulls a pen from her pocket and writes her number on Bernie’s hand. “Text me back and then I’ll have your number and we can arrange something.”

Serena has barely walked ten paces before she hears the ping of her message tone and despite her efforts to act casually, she scrabbles for her phone just as it chimes again.

**Here’s my number.**

**Oh it’s Bernie by the way.**

Serena laughs and wonders how many people Bernie thinks she has given her number to in the last few hours that there may be some confusion as to who was texting her.

 

Serena had first realised her attraction to women was more than just curiosity at university. I mean everyone experiments a bit at that age but Serena had made it more a habit than a one-time thing. Then she had met Edward. He was so confident and charming that he had convinced Serena of what a catch he was. A drunken miscalculation, two blue lines and a trip to the registry office later and she suddenly has a ready-made family. In hindsight, she should have stuck to girls when Edward had first made a pass at her but then she would not have Elinor and that is one part of her marriage that she will never regret.

Edward had always struggled, in his mind, to play second fiddle to Serena’s career, so when she unquestioningly put Elinor’s tennis future in front of everything else, Edward included, it was too much for him. His occasional wandering hands became full blown affairs and Serena found herself dealing with a stream of his angry cast-offs when he inevitably moved on to the next woman to catch his eye. Serena finally had enough and ejected him from their lives, focusing her energies instead on Elinor. She travelled with Ellie to Spain and Florida, got her the best coaching and development opportunities out there, took locum work where she could find it to fund the ever rising costs. Serena even sacrificed the funds from the sale of her marital home into her daughter’s treatment when an injured wrist threatened to take her dreams away from her.

Elinor, although a naturally selfish creature, recognised everything that her mother had done to get her to where she was today and had secretly saved up part of every prize cheque until she had enough to buy her mother her dream house. In Elinor’s mind it would never fully compensate Serena for what she had given up for her but she hoped it would at least mean she had something solid to go home to when it was all over.

The nomadic lifestyle of the tennis protégé had not left much room for romance in Serena’s life. She’d had a few relationships since Edward but like Bernie now, Serena was just looking for a little distraction for a few weeks, a bit of fun and if she happened to get a few decent orgasms from the deal, all the better.

 

Serena is in her usual position behind Ellie’s court when she sees Bernie again the next morning. Jasmine is just warming up and Serena knows she had a tough draw today. Jasmine did well to get through the first round, given her route had come via qualifying, and Serena thinks that her link up with Bernie may be a factor in her suddenly improving form. Serena is not even pretending to watch Ellie anymore. Her focus is entirely on the beautiful backhand of Bernie Wolfe across on the other practice court, her toned arms rippling as she strikes the ball back and forth with Jasmine.

Bernie must feel Serena’s eyes on her as when she turns to refill her bucket with the balls that now scatter the back of the court her eyes are scanning for the brunette. When she catches sight of Serena, now smiling broadly at the blonde, her she brushes her long fringe out of her eyes and smiles shyly back before she turns back to focus once more on Jasmine.

 

Serena finds herself glued to the television when Jasmine’s match commences. Her favourite part though is the camera shots between points of the players’ box with Bernie sat looking calm and stoic regardless of the tension within the match.

Jasmine clinches the first set, taking advantage of a double fault that set up a break point then really stepping in to wallop a return down the line for a clean winner and the send the home crowd into raptures. Even Bernie is on her feet, fist clenched in a salute to her young charge and a shouted cheer erupting from her lips.

It is a gripping match but Serena won’t deny that Bernie is the main reason she has not moved from her seat. The tight second set sees no breaks of serve, the American 5th seed facing a couple of break points but each time sending down unreturnable serves to cling on. On the opposite side, Jasmine is holding her serve more comfortably and apart from some slight nerves at 5-5 where she fell to 0-30 before storming back with some great net play and a gorgeous drop shot, it was all going well.

That is until the clouds burst open and the rains came. The players retreating to the safety of the pavilion while the ball boys and girls swung into action like a well-oiled machine, dropping net posts, wheeling the umpire back and pulling the covers over the court before Serena could even blink.

The rain delay is only an hour but the American seed comes out of the locker room stronger and holds her serve to love sending them into a tie-breaker. Jasmine coughs up an early mini-break but then seems to regain her confidence and is back all square at 3-3 when they change sides. Both women holding their own service points until 6-6 when, with Jasmine serving, she takes a nasty tumble skidding at the back of the court and hands her opponent set point. The American takes the point and the set with an ace down the middle. Serena can see Jasmine’s head drop as they sit down and the camera pans to Bernie who has concern etched all over her face. The next few games will be crucial to get Jasmine’s head back in the match.

The American is serving first in the decider and takes an easy game, holding to love. As feared Jasmine throws in a poor service game, halting between points to flex the ankle she twisted in her earlier fall, her opponent breaking serve at the second time of asking. The young Brit never recovers and loses the set and match 6-3. Bernie’s face is as impassive as ever, standing to applaud Jasmine as she leaves the court to strong sympathetic cheers from the partisan Court 2 crowd.

Serena switches the television off, disappointed for Jasmine to lose after such a good match and sympathetic to Bernie who has to try and comfort her young player. She might not be able to help Jasmine but perhaps she might be able to lift Bernie’s spirits and she reaches for her phone.

**S: Tough loss for Jas. She did fab. Give her a hug from me. Deliver urs in person if u fancy dinner 2nite? S**

Serena hits send and hustles off to distract herself for an hour or so, otherwise she will count the minutes staring at her silent phone. When she returns there is still no message from Bernie but as she heads to make a tea, she hears the message tone and nearly trips in her rush to reach it.

**B: Sorry Jas in a state, wish she had family to support her. Just me! I sent her your hug. Thanks for that. Dinner would be great! I’ll pick you up at 7 if you text me your address.**

Serena smiled and sent the address back immediately, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of a whole evening with the blonde.

Ellie arrives back a little later in the afternoon as Serena is going through the rather limited collection of clothing she had brought with her.

“Going out?” Elinor enquires with only a modicum of interest.

“Yes, I’m having dinner with Bernie. She’s a bit upset at Jasmine’s result today.”

“Well don’t be out all night ‘comforting’ her. I need a decent sleep as I’m first on court tomorrow.”

“Elinor Elizabeth Campbell, we are just having dinner. I am not some hormonal teenager; I think I can control myself for one night.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her mum, and while I have no wish to know any details, just make sure you don’t shout out any of my training secrets in the heat of the moment.” Ellie just smirks at the incredulous look on Serena’s face before heading to her room to relax away from her mother’s frantic preparations.

 

It is shortly after 7 and Serena is only just finished putting on her make-up when she hears the buzzer go. She lets Bernie up as she goes to collect her purse and keys. The light tap on the door only seconds later surprises her slightly and Serena opens the door to find Bernie looking slightly flushed and out of breath.

“Wow that was quick.” Serena teases.

“Sorry. I might have run up all three flights.”

“Come in for a moment while I finish getting what I need. I won’t be a moment.”

“You look nice.” Bernie remarks. Timing the comment, accidentally, to coincide with Serena bending over to retrieve her phone from the floor.

“If you like this view, you should see the front.” Serena quips straight back and Bernie turns scarlet.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to….” Serena moves over to her, pushes her finger to her lips to quiet the apology before replacing it with her mouth. The kiss quick, chaste but full of promise and Bernie’s eyelids flutter closed. Ellie’s light cough from the doorway tears them apart.

“Elinor, for someone with excellent timing on the court, it’s pretty lousy off it.” Serena’s playful scold is followed by a kiss to her daughter’s cheek as she moves back towards Bernie, linking their arms and heading off for dinner.

 

Conversation flows so naturally between the two women that they feel like they have known each other for years. They talk tennis, steering clear of Elinor and Jelena, but discuss the form players, technical strengths and weaknesses as well as the likely match ups for the quarters. They have lively debate on some, enjoying the challenge of their differing opinions, and are in fierce agreement on others. They are equally as comfortable talking about travel, politics and current affairs finding that they share so much common ground that they have completely lost track of time, they both regretfully agree they need to part ways, Bernie insisting on driving Serena home.

As they traverse the London streets, Serena lays her hand lightly on Bernie’s knee feeling the blonde tense slightly at the touch before she sighs deeply and relaxes once more. When they get back to the flat, Bernie goes to get out the car intent on showing Serena to her door when the brunette grasps her arm to restrain her. Bernie’s face looks hurt for a moment.

“Don’t.” Serena says with a note of emotion in her voice, “Let’s say goodnight here. I think I might struggle to let you go if you come up.” Bernie’s face shifts and a ghost of a smile plays on her lips before Serena leans across the gap and firmly kisses it from her. Their mouths fit imperfectly together and they slowly move them against each other before Bernie deepens the kiss, her hands reaching around to grasp at Serena’s neck and pull her closer, teasing the soft hairs she finds at the nape.

Serena gasps at the sensation and feels Bernie gently lick her top lip before Serena brings her own tongue forward to press softly against the blonde’s. They tease and explore each other for a few moments longer before Serena pulls away, Bernie’s lips still chasing her retreating mouth. Serena gently clamps her teeth down capturing Bernie’s lip and tugs it slightly, the blonde’s eyes flying open before Serena releases it.

“Let’s continue this another night.” Serena whispers tenderly against Bernie’s now swollen lips. “Call it a rain delay shall we?” She presses a final chaste kiss to Bernie’s mouth before heading back up to the apartment, making it in just after Ellie’s 11 o’clock curfew. As she quietly closes the door she cannot help her hand rising to rub at her mouth still tingling from the sensation of Bernie’s lips and her head falls back against the door with a moan, wondering if she is that good at kissing what else she might excel at. Hopes she has the chance to find out.


	2. Covers off... Play resumes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated encounter leads to a second date, an impromptu shopping trip and a night to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot more explicit content in this than I usually include, if that is not your thing, skip over it. If it is.... I hope you enjoy ;)

Thursday arrives a bit grey and overcast but that does not deter Elinor Campbell in her second round match up. Today she is facing a Russian player who has been on the tour for a few more years than Ellie but is ranked 52 places below the British star. Ellie in her typical fast paced fashion gets an early break in the first set and wraps it up comfortably at 6-3 with a second break. Perhaps the ease of the first set has lulled her into a false sense of security as she gives up an early break in the second at 1-0 but the Russian player gets an attack of the nerves serving for it at 5-4 and Ellie breaks back. Her opponent’s game falls apart after that and Ellie takes the set and match 7-5 winning the last four consecutive games and catching out the men’s number one seed, Callum Harding, who was scheduled to follow her match onto court.

Jelena was also scheduled on Centre. Her match following the conclusion of Callum’s encounter. Serena knew she would watch the match, when asked would tell Ellie it was to watch Jelena’s form and look for potential weaknesses. The truth was she just wanted to see Bernie again, even if it was just in two dimensional form when the cameras chose to pan to the player’s box. The memories of their impassioned kisses from the night before inundate her mind and a shiver wracks her body suppressing a moan that threatens to break free from her lips. Serena doesn’t want to be the woman renowned for moaning to herself standing outside Centre Court surrounded by gaggles of strangers.

Ellie was busy with her press interviews, which were proving to be more time consuming now the number of British players was whittling away, so Serena found herself stood idly waiting and was just contemplating texting her daughter and making the walk alone back to the apartment when a familiar voice changed her plans.

“Hello you.”

Serena turned and an enormous grin broke across her face and she couldn’t hope to disguise the way her eyes lit up. “Hello yourself. What are you doing here so early? I didn’t think Jelena would be due on for a while yet.”

“Me neither but being as Ellie surprised us all with that sudden turnaround we needed to get here in case Callum’s match finishes just as unexpectedly fast.”

“It’s good to see you, I mean I know it was only last night and so that sounds a bit ridiculous but I mean I’m always happy to see you and now I’m babbling like an idiot.” Serena stops abruptly but Bernie is gazing at her kindly.

“I’m pleased to see you too and for the record I like your babbling.” Bernie lays a hand on Serena’s shoulder and soothes it gently. They have kissed twice already but the simple affection of that gesture feels so intimate that Serena notices her body lean into it, sending an unspoken message to the blonde.

“Listen I really do have to go and see Jelena but would you like to have a celebratory, slash, consolation drink with me tonight?” Serena knows what the invitation implies. They are both too well travelled through life not to. If Serena is very lucky she might just get a nice bottle of red as well as some toe-curling sex. Serena smirks at the thought of what the evening might entail and Bernie quirks her head, Serena’s lust drowned eyes giving her all the information she required.

Bernie smirks straight back and leaning in close to the brunette’s ear she lowers her voice to barely a whisper. “Can I take that filthy look as a yes then?” Serena hums, her body on fire at Bernie’s lithe form so close to hers.

“Absolutely Ms Wolfe, I’ll meet you in the bar of your hotel at 9 o’clock. I assume you don’t have an early start tomorrow that would mean you need to rush off to bed?” Serena practically purrs as the innuendo drips from her lips and she hears the sharp gasp from Bernie who is still so close beside her.

“No early starts, ‘fraid I can’t guarantee there won’t be a rush to bed though.” Serena has stopped breathing, can feel her whole body clench and shiver with anticipation. Bernie Wolfe is going to fuck her six ways to Sunday and just the thought nearly pushes her over the edge. Serena is not the only one struggling to breathe. She can feel the rapid irregular breaths of the blonde as she pants air against her cheek, can see the pulse pounding in her neck. It is positively unseemly to be stood in the middle of the hallowed halls of SW19 with thousands of people milling around them, all entirely unaware of the illicit encounter happening right beside them.

“You’d better go.” Serena finally chokes the words out, “before I press you to the nearest hard surface and give them a bloody good reason to permanently exclude us from the All England club.” Bernie takes a step back at Serena’s breathy request, Serena’s hand flying to her flushed chest to fiddle with her pendant to distract her wayward thoughts.

“I’m in the Ibis. I’ll see you at 9 then.” And with that Bernie turns and strides away, adding an extra sway to her hips in the certain knowledge that Serena’s eyes will be following her until she is out of sight.

 

Serena’s plan to watch Jelena’s match goes out of the window. After that encounter with Bernie she is ready to combust, can’t even imagine watching her on the television without her hands roaming and she wants to keep herself together for their date tonight. Instead she heads into London, her paltry collection of clothes that she has brought from home, needs a new addition or two. She wants an outfit that will knock Bernie’s socks off and hopefully the socks will take the rest of her clothes with them on the way.

 

So far Serena has been entirely unsuccessful. There have been some nice items, things she might otherwise have opted for but she is after something with a little more wow that her normal choices. She is beginning to despair and needs a break from the exertion. As she is heading down a little street where she can see some available tables outside a café she passes a small shop on her right and it pulls her up short. A beautiful burgundy dress in on display and she quickly forgets her aching feet and grumbling tummy and steps into the shop.

The dress is even more breath-taking when she tries it on, it is form fitting with a split seam on her right side and soft and satiny to the touch except for the bodice which is comprised of exquisite lace detailing. Serena can almost feel Bernie’s fingers running across the rough lace where the bodice meets her smooth décolletage and doesn’t hesitate to take it to the till, even when she sees the price, knows the look on Bernie’s face will be worth it. Now she just has to find some shoes and a clutch to go with it.

 

Serena is convinced Elinor has the hump with her and perhaps she has been neglecting her slightly while she has been pursuing Bernie Wolfe, but Ellie is a big girl now and should be able to manage the demands of the tournament without the constant attention of her mother. The problem is that Ellie is a creature of habit and insists on having the same routine for every single match, every single warm-up and every single practice. This habit has morphed into an almost superstitious belief and this superstition becomes especially pronounced during the grand slams.

It is therefore of little surprise to Serena when Elinor has a tantrum when her mother casually announces that she might be staying out tonight and miss Ellie’s early practice tomorrow. Serena tries to reassure Elinor that Johan has everything covered and that Ellie will hardly notice her absence but she can feel the anxiety and agitation in her daughter’s voice, thinks for a fleeting moment of cancelling but pushes the idea away. She just cannot deny herself the opportunity to find out if their earlier foreplay lives up to its promise and she is positively squirming at the thought.

 

Jelena has had a fairly straight forward win and Serena knows Bernie should be bang on time but she wants to be there waiting when Bernie arrives. It is a little after 8.30 when Serena settles herself at the bar of Bernie’s hotel and orders a large glass of a very fine and extortionately expensive Shiraz.

Serena finds she is unusually nervous. It is the not first time she has had such liaisons on the circuit, but they last only the length of Ellie’s involvement in the particular tournament, then it is time to say goodbye. Sometimes it lasts one night, other times a week but Serena is never sorry it ends. It may be selfish but she has always been clear that it was a mutually pleasant distraction never anything more. Things with Bernie feel different though. She’s had more enjoyable conversation with Bernie in one night than she thinks she has in all the other flings put together. Contrary to her earlier opinion, she finds herself wanting Jelena to win her next few matches, hoping that the prolonged involvement of the Czech player will keep Bernie around a little bit longer. It has a finite life though as come Tuesday either she or Bernie will be going home, their reason to stay at Wimbledon over for another year.  The thought makes her chest tighten, hates the idea of that being it for them, but she has never wanted anything more before and she is not sure it is wise now.

The tennis family is a small one, with the same players meeting at tournament after tournament. Any disagreements tend to escalate into full blown feuds in the high pressure environment. The constant intrusion of the press and their muck raking only serves to magnify the problem and Serena has been very careful to avoid any scandal. Bernie Wolfe though is making her break her own rules and the deeper in she gets the more risk of fall out when it inevitably ends, but her rational brain is losing a battle against the demands of her body. It has been so long since anyone made her feel this keyed up and she couldn’t stop it, even if she wanted to.

She takes another large sip from her glass trying to calm her mind, not rush ahead of herself but even as she does she knows she wants Bernie more than she has ever desired anyone before and as if beckoned by her yearning, Serena suddenly feels Bernie’s gaze on her. She swivels her stool around to face the entryway; allows the fabric of her dress to fall away unchecked and knows she has hit the mark when Bernie’s eyes lock onto the newly exposed skin of her thigh and she hears the audible gasp. Serena allows the moment to linger before standing to greet the blonde, the swish of the silky fabric bringing Bernie back to her senses as she graces Serena with a warm smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek, prolonging it before leaning in closer to press their cheeks together.

“You look stunning.” Bernie husks in Serena’s ear before she pulls away and drops her head shyly. “I feel a bit underdressed by comparison.” Serena takes her time to comb her gaze over the blonde. She takes in the beautifully tailored charcoal grey trousers, black kitten heeled shoes with a silver accent at the tip accompanying a long sleeved cobalt blue shirt with a figure hugging grey waistcoat to finish it all off. The whole outfit only served to emphasise the femininity of her curves and the raw power of her muscles and it was a heady combination. Serena can see that Bernie has on a smattering of make-up and the knowledge that Bernie has gone to that extra effort just for her makes the blonde look all the more beautiful to her eyes.

“You needn’t worry, you look incredible.” Serena pants out the words, her breath stolen by the exquisite beauty of the woman in front of her. Bernie blushes at the compliment and Serena reaches around to place a guiding hand on her back and steer her into the stool beside her.

“Can I get you a drink?” Bernie raises her hand to call over the bartender who has been busily cleaning glasses during their exchange.

“Another glass of Shiraz please.” Serena leans across to her once more speaking more softly so Bernie has to lean closer to hear. “You were quite correct about the quality of the selection here.”

Bernie turns her face and their lips are only inches apart. “Started without me did you?” Her hand reaches up to gently tilt Serena’s jaw and she traces her thumb tenderly across the Shiraz tainted lips. “That kind of behaviour will have to stop.” Eyes teasing wickedly before her hand falls away and she leans back as the bartender arrives and she orders their drinks.

They continue to regard each other as their drinks are prepared, neither needing to fill the silence, their eyes saying more than enough. The soft clunk of their order against the marble topped bar breaks their gaze and Serena offers up a toast, needing to break the heated atmosphere between them.

“To Jelena and Elinor’s continued success.” Bernie raises her tumbler to Serena’s glass and clinks them together, brushing her fingers against Serena’s as she does so.

“So how do you want to play this?” Bernie asks softly, “Make polite chit-chat for a while as we pretend we don’t want to rip each other’s clothes off or finish these and get upstairs so we can actually rip each other’s clothes off?”

Serena bites lightly at her bottom lip in contemplation before finishing her wine in three large gulps. “Lead on Ms Wolfe, although figurative rather than literal ripping please. This dress was hideously expensive.”

“I’ll do my best to control myself but I’ve been desperate to get you out of it from the moment I saw you.” Bernie downs the last of her whisky before grabbing Serena’s hand and yanking her through the bar, Serena trailing in her wake.

Bernie propels Serena against the wall of the lift the moment the doors slide closed. Her lips press to Serena’s briefly before they blaze a trail across Serena’s jawline and down her neck, enjoying discovering all the little spots that make Serena whimper and moan as she does. The lift ascends further and she opens Serena’s dress at the seam with deft fingers as she pushes her leg between Serena’s own. Their bodies are flush and Serena gently tugs Bernie’s head back up, bringing their lips together again as Serena returns the pressure against Bernie’s thigh desperate to find some relief from the aching that is building inside.

The ping of the lift reaching its destination causes them to jerk apart, Serena dropping her dress back down to cover the panties that have been exposed by Bernie’s wandering hands. Both in a daze, neither move until the doors start to close again and Bernie lurches forward to stick her forearm between the sliding metal to allow them exit. Serena thinks she might happily ride the lift all night if they could continue their passionate encounter undisturbed but she is fairly certain there is CCTV and would rather not have images of her being thoroughly fucked by Bernie Wolfe against a lift wall going viral.

After the heat of their exchange in the lift they are somewhat uneasy as they make the remainder of the trip to Bernie’s room and the strange atmosphere continues, Bernie awkwardly offering Serena a drink from the bar just to have something to do more than anything.

“Bernie, what’s the matter?” Serena’s voice is concerned but kind.

“I just….” Bernie scuffs her toe against the carpet before huffing out a deep sigh and lifting her eyes to meet Serena’s. “Contrary to what you may think about me or how I have been since we met. I don’t really do this sort of thing very often and I’m afraid I’m going to mess this up.”

Serena tilts her head sympathetically and decides a bit of straight-talking might help ease Bernie's anxiety. "I've felt drawn towards you since I saw you on the practice courts on Monday but our evening together yesterday just made me realise how much I enjoy spending time with you too. You make me laugh and you quite frankly set my entire body alight when you kiss me. So why don't you stop worrying about what might or might not happen in future and get over here and remind me what it was you wanted to do to my dress.” Serena pushes her right leg forward and the dress falls to the side, her leg from thigh to ankle entirely exposed.

Bernie’s eyes darken again and she bolts across the room, wrapping Serena in her arms as her hand slides the zip of the dress down at the side before bunching the material in her grip and pulling it straight over Serena’s head. Serena has slipped Bernie’s waistcoat from her shoulders and is fiddling with the buttons of her shirt about to protest at the rough treatment of her dress but then Bernie steps back and carefully folds her gown, placing it delicately down on the chair next to them. Bernie steps back and her eyes roam over Serena’s body before she surges forward to run her lips down her neck and her tongue across the rough fabric of Serena’s bra.

Serena’s head falls back against the wall with a soft thud and her eyes flutter shut enjoying the sensation of Bernie’s soft lips caressing her sensitive flesh before they shoot open again as she feels Bernie push aside her panties and drag feather-light touches across her soft curls then trace her forefinger along Serena’s inner thigh, coming to rest against her centre.

“Tell me Serena.” She husks breathily against the curve of Serena’s breast.

“Please don’t tease me. I’ve been so turned on since you seduced me in the foyer of Centre Court earlier, I can’t wait any longer.” She feels Bernie’s smile against her skin as the blonde’s fingers part her labia and slip inside, stilling them for a moment and allowing Serena to drive the pace as she rolls her hips against them. The feeling of Bernie’s fingers buried within her is delicious but it is not enough and she wraps her leg around Bernie’s hips, opening herself up further to Bernie’s insistent pressure, Bernie’s free arm curving around her as she does to clutch at her waist and hold her upright. The change in angle is all the encouragement Bernie needs and she starts to thrust her fingers forward as Serena cants her hips, finding a natural rhythm before Bernie curls her fingertips slightly and she can feel Serena grip her firmly keeping her deep inside, she brings her palm forward to apply delicate pressure to her clit and the brunette shatters in front of her eyes, Bernie’s name on her lips as she comes.

Bernie feels Serena’s legs begin to shake and buckle as her head slumps forward onto Bernie’s shoulder. Bernie shifts her grip slightly and scoops Serena up into her arms, walking her across and placing her gently on the bed. She watches Serena lie prone, legs slightly spread in her blissed out state, arm thrown across her eyes while Bernie undoes the remaining buttons on her shirt, casting it to one side and slips her trousers down her legs, joining Serena on the bed. Bernie drops her lips to Serena’s navel and swirls her tongue around it, stroking the soft flesh of her abdomen before placing butterfly kisses down to her hips tugging the elastic of Serena’s panties down and nipping slightly at her jutting hipbone. She continues her journey down the joint of her hip and leg to the apex of Serena’s thighs where she stills her movement.

Serena raises her head and opens her eyes, glancing down at the mass of blonde curls and the lust filled brown eyes and sees a smile reflected in them, feels the same smile curl against her thigh before Bernie swipes her tongue the full length of Serena’s slit, Bernie humming in pleasure as she tastes Serena at last. Serena groans loudly as Bernie’s tongue starts to explore with more intent, sliding along her soft folds, teasing at her entrance before dipping inside. Serena can feel her orgasm building again as Bernie thrusts her tongue in harder this time and Serena’s back arches in response, her hands reach down to grasp at Bernie’s hair as she bucks her hips against her tongue before releasing her grip, allowing Bernie to pull back once more her fingers replacing her tongue as she does so.

Bernie moves her mouth up to enclose Serena’s clit and brushes her lips around the hardened flesh before pressing her tongue out and to push against it. Serena thrusts against her hand and Bernie can feel the muscles fluttering inside. “Oh fuck Bernie….. yes… fuck….. there” Serena cries out at Bernie’s tongue insistently strokes her sensitive nerve endings and with a last shout she comes undone again, biting down on her fist to muffle her screams as Bernie guides her gently through it and back down once again.

Serena feels Bernie crawl up the bed and slump down next to her but her boneless body is still sprawled where Bernie has left her. She turns her head and cracks open an eye to find Bernie smiling smugly and the blonde leans over to place a tender kiss against her mouth. Serena can feel her wetness on Bernie’s skin, can taste herself on her lips and it sends adrenaline coursing through her veins, firing her limp body into motion and she rolls over to press herself on top of the blonde, mouth seeking mouth, hip against hip, legs tangling together.

Serena trails kisses along the strong jawline down Bernie’s long neck, taking a pause to suck and nip at the tender skin, eliciting a gasp from the blonde writhing underneath her before she resumes her quest along sharp collarbones, down to the curve of delicate breasts. She slides her hands around Bernie’s back releasing the clasp of her bra before pausing again and pulling back lifting Bernie’s bra away as she does. Serena is mesmerised by her beautiful, pale pink areola and reaches a hand out to stroke the soft flesh which pebbles beneath her fingertips, Bernie’s hips canting in desperation, a guttural moan released from her mouth. Serena dives back down, capturing a hardened nipple between her lips before lathing the skin with her tongue and tugging sharply with her teeth. Bernie jerks and grunts underneath her and she smirks as she moves across to the other breast. Serena can tell from the noises Bernie is making now that she cannot take much more teasing and shifting her weight she moves down the toned abdomen, placing a soft kiss to each hipbone and her mound along the way before she settles between her legs, wiggling a little to have Bernie make room for her, sliding her thumbs under the waistband of her knickers and tugging them down her legs.

Serena takes a long moment to breathe in the scent and sighs heavily against Bernie’s sensitive flesh before she parts her with one hand and slides her fingertips across Bernie’s newly exposed centre with the other.

“Oh Bernie, you are soaking.” And she places a soft open mouthed kiss against her, the blonde squirming as she does to try and get her mouth where she wants it most. “So beautiful.” she whispers, and Bernie feels the vibration of the words against her skin. Serena slowly slides her fingers between the parted flesh and Bernie can feel nothing but the sensation of Serena and the pounding of her heart. Serena curls her fingertips gently, seeking out the soft muscle and can tell she has found it when Bernie clamps hard against her, can feel the twitching of her legs and the erratic breathing that shows her how close Bernie is. Serena shifts her free arm and lays it across Bernie’s hips, brings her mouth down to press a light kiss to her clit and starts to hum her lips against it. Breathy whispers of Serena’s name and groans accompany her as she does and at last she sucks against her softly while her fingers keep up their rhythm and Bernie is falling, hips jerking frantically and her mouth open in a silent cry, delicious wetness covering Serena’s fingers and mouth as she licks tenderly against the soft, silky flesh before moving back to rest against the pillow face turned to admire the beauty of Bernie in her afterglow.  And she is spellbinding, her eyes closed, cheeks flushed and body limp and relaxed. Serena just stares at her for a moment before sliding over and curling into her arms, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“A woman of many talents I see.” Bernie murmurs sleepily, her eyes remaining closed.

“You have no idea.”

“Look forward to finding out then.” Bernie curls her arm around Serena and pulls her closer. Serena rests her head against Bernie’s chest and listens to the soft thump of her heart as it slows, her eyes fluttering shut soothed into slumber by the gentle beat.


	3. All Set for a Match?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems for Bernie and Serena on and off the court.... will they find love or loss on the hallowed turf of Centre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hoped to have this done for last weekend but I have written and ripped up this last chapter so many times. This is probably the best it going to get unless you want to wait for Wimbledon next year to inspire me!

Serena awakes slowly, her front pressed to the unfamiliar mattress, body spread-eagled across her side of the bed. There is a glorious ache in her limbs and between her legs where Bernie has thoroughly marked her presence. She keeps her eyes closed but just listens to the soft breaths of the blonde lying next to her; the shallow pattern tells Serena that she is awake. She cracks her eyelid open a fraction and Bernie’s eyes are roaming her still naked form.

“Enjoying the view?” Serena mumbles, eyes shuttering back closed.

“You don’t mind do you?”

Serena chuckles. “Not at all. Care for me to turn over?”

“No need.  I like you all soft and sleepy, just as you are.” Serena feels the delicate fingertips start to stroke patterns at the hollow of her back, it feels like a gentle breeze swirling against her skin and Serena has to contain a gasp of longing.

“What time do you need to get over to practise this morning?” Serena asks, hoping she will not be robbed of the sensation of Bernie’s hands on her skin too soon.

“Courts booked for four, so I have some time but I’d need to get Jelena prepared for tomorrow.”

“Is she expecting a tough match?”

“I think every match is tough at this stage but it’s not that, more that she’ll have to do it without me there.”

Serena’s eyes open fully and she props herself up on her elbows, a slight frown creasing her brow. “You’re not going to be courtside tomorrow?”

“No part of my agreement when taking on Jelena was I would not work this Saturday. It may sound silly but I’ve not missed a Pride Parade since I came out and I won’t miss it now, even for Wimbledon.”

“Wow. That was not what I was expecting. It must mean a lot for you to miss one of Jelena’s matches.”

Bernie shrugs. “I guess it does. I knew I was gay from an early age but was never brave enough to come out when I was a player. I saw what happened to those who did, the abuse, the negative press and I pretended instead."

"So many young gay players who followed me had to hide away because people like me did not have the courage to just be themselves. So now I go every year. I join the Parade, stand on the float and wave proudly to the crowds. When I am not on tour, I work with gay youths in sport groups. Talk about my experiences, my regrets. Maybe it helps, maybe it doesn't but I won't hide anymore."

Serena doesn’t know what to say as she sees the depth of emotions swirling behind Bernie’s eyes so she leans over to place a kiss against her lips, stroke her face. It doesn’t take much for the kiss to deepen and they have to pull away eventually, both gasping for air, their bodies still moulded together in as many places as they can manage.

“It's getting late, you must be hungry. We missed dinner after all. Would you like me to order us some breakfast from room service?” Bernie’s voice is husky and hesitant. Serena can see the conflict, the need to be kind and considerate of Serena's needs warring with her own body's raw desire.

Serena regards her evenly for a moment before she smirks. “Maybe later.” She grasps Bernie around the back of the neck and pulls the blonde back to her, crashing their mouths together; breakfast is long forgotten and they only just make it up in time for lunch.

 

Elinor is in a foul mood when Serena eventually floats back into the apartment later on that afternoon. Her practise did not go well according to her and apparently her swing is off. This is the most unsettled Serena has seen her for a long while and wonders if she should not have gone yesterday but cannot quite bring herself to regret the evening or even the morning after as selfish as that may be.

Serena tries to make amends. Makes Elinor her favourite pre-match dinner of spiced chicken and whole-wheat pasta with peppers and carrot but despite the quiet thanks from her daughter Serena can tell she is still unhappy with her mother.

 

Saturday doesn’t start much better. Jelena has a straight forward victory on Court One and it looks like Ellie might be on court earlier than planned but the to-and-fro men's match that follows leaves her waiting then preparing to come on then waiting again before it finally concludes.

The already unsettled British 7th seed starts in an uneasy fashion and it reflects in the score as she is comprehensively outplayed losing the first set 1-6. The tension is palpable; the home crowd are getting anxious, this is not the straight forward victory that they were anticipating.

Ellie manages to hold her first service game but barely gets a look at her opponent’s before she is serving again and two double faults gift the game to the American. Things are starting to look really bleak when Ellie gets a healthy serving of luck; a total mis-hit at 30-30 loops high into the air, her opponent, Patsi, leaving it thinking it is going well outside the tramlines, but the wicked spin from the edge of the frame kills the pace and the ball drops catching the outside of the line. Her opponent challenges and it’s over to Hawkeye which confirms the call by the narrowest of margins giving Ellie her first break point of the match 30-40.

Patsi turns away in disgust and the on court mic catches her uttering some rather unpleasant things about the line judge that made the original call, earning herself a verbal obscenity warning, losing the point and handing Elinor a service break in the most bizarre of fashions.

Whether it is Elinor’s good play or Patsi’s game has fallen apart it is not clear but Ellie breaks again in the American’s next service game and wrapping up the set and levelling the match. The third set is a much more straight forward affair and Ellie plays some breath-taking tennis, while the American fades in the early July sunshine and the victory belongs to Elinor.

Serena knows that this could so easily have been the end of Ellie’s Wimbledon journey and but for some good fortune it would have been.

She would never wish to change what she has shared with Bernie and will always treasure what they had, albeit briefly, but she needs to concentrate on Ellie’s needs and she won’t do that if all she thinks about is the messy haired blonde.

Her mind is made up. She will finish things with Bernie before they get in too deep, even now her heart stings at the thought.

 

Ellie always has a traditional Sunday lunch with Edward and his new wife on middle Sunday during Wimbledon and this year is no exception. Serena can pretty much guarantee that Elinor will have had more than enough of her father fawning over his foetus bride by the time lunch concludes and will be back by the late afternoon. It does give Serena the whole morning and most of the afternoon free to meet up with Bernie and finish things between them with as much civility as they can muster.

Bernie does not strike Serena as the clingy type but she can’t deny the connection that exists between them. It is more than just the undeniable sexual chemistry that has buzzed between them since that very first meeting and Serena wonders if Bernie feels the strength of it as keenly as she does, whether the blonde will be as disappointed that their fleeting affair has to come to an abrupt end.

Serena is about to text Bernie to arrange to meet her when her phone bleeps next to her. Bernie’s name appearing on the screen and try as she might she cannot stop the smile that lights her face at it.

**B: Hello you**

**S: Hello yourself. Enjoying the Parade?**

**B: Yes. It’s fab. So crazy this year, I even had some woman throw her knickers at me!**

**S: Not for the first time this week ;)**

**B: Hopefully not the last????**

Serena colours at the suggestive comment and feels her thighs clench together at the thought before she pushes it away again.

**S: Did you get the number of the knicker thrower? Maybe she’s up for a repeat.**

**B: I was rather hoping someone else might oblige. Don’t suppose you could be persuaded to assist me?**

**S: After a day of drinking all you will be capable of tonight is passing out!**

**B: I seem to remember someone making me pass out last night x**

**S: Away with you. Enjoy your night. Brunch tomorrow at your hotel?**

**B: Go on, spoil me**

**S: 10.30?**

**B: I’ll be waiting.**

Serena turns her phone over and places it face down, she doesn’t want to spend all night reading and re-reading their texts. She already knows that Bernie will be the last thing she thinks of before she falls to sleep tonight.

 

Serena arrives a little later than she intended. Ellie was in the midst of an argument with her father and was refusing to go to lunch with him, Serena had been forced to step in and mediate otherwise she would not have made it to her rendezvous at all.

She luckily made it just twenty minutes late and had the lobby ring up to Bernie’s room to let her know she had arrived. Only a matter of moments passed before the ding of the lift signalled the arrival of the blonde looking all too fresh faced and bright-eyed for Serena’s liking.

“No hangover this morning Ms Wolfe?”

“No I got an offer I couldn’t refuse from a beautiful lady and after that getting drunk just wasn’t in my plans.”

“It is still rather unnatural to look so refreshed after a full day of drinking.”

“4 mile run and a long shower will do that to you.” Serena does an exaggerated eye-roll and Bernie leans in closer, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper “Plus I wanted to look my best for this girl I’m meeting.”

“Where is she then? Should I leave you to it?” It was Bernie’s turn to roll her eyes and she bumped shoulders with Serena playfully.

“Come on you daft thing, let’s get inside. I’m getting hungry.” Bernie reaches down to entwine her fingers with Serena’s and lead her into the dining area but Serena pulls her hand back sharply and fiddles her fingers in her short dark hair instead. Bernie quirks her head in silent question, but passes no remark.

 

Their meal together is pleasant, the conversation is nice but there is a growing distance between them. The atmosphere is so different to their dinner together and the ease of flow, the flirting and the teasing have all vanished. Serena knows it and Bernie feels it too. It is with a tension filled silence that they approach the lift together; Bernie is twisting her hands while Serena twiddles the pendant at her neck.

“Do you want to come up for a coffee?” Bernie hopes that they might be able to talk more privately, understand what is worrying Serena so much.

“I think we both know that we are unlikely to stop at coffee if I do.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“No, it would be lovely. The other night, the other morning was amazing.” Bernie smiles but she can feel the ‘but’ coming. “I’m just not sure it’s wise.”

“Where is this coming from? I thought we enjoyed each other’s company. I think my still aching body can give testament that we have amazing sexual chemistry. Did I do something to upset you?”

“No Bernie. Everything you have said is true. It’s just….. it’s just we both know this is going to end soon. In a couple of days one of our girls is heading home, let’s not make this harder on us than in needs to be, OK?”

“It doesn’t have to be this way Serena. If this is something we actually want.” Bernie steps forward eyes boring into Serena’s and bridges the gap. Serena wants to step away but her legs refuse to comply, she is frozen as Bernie fills the void between them and reaches to stroke her face. “Is it what you want?” Her voice is low and shaky, unsure and it’s heart-breaking for Serena to do but she slides her hands down Bernie’s forearms and pushes her lightly away.

“Stop, Bernie. It was some fun, that’s all. We had a really amazing time. Can’t we just leave it at that?” Serena sees the pain, watches as it gets swallowed up in anger and it wrenches at her gut to be the one causing it.

“I guess we were looking for different things from this, Serena. It was nice to have met you, good luck with the rest of the tournament then.” Bernie turns swiftly on her heel and doesn’t even wait for the lift, heads through the door to the stairs and as far away from Serena as she can get.

 

When Elinor arrived back at the apartment weary and bad-tempered after a day with her father and Liberty, she finds her mother well into her second bottle of wine.

“Mum?”

“Hello darling. Good day?”

“Duty done for another year.” Ellie frowns, her mother looks pale and wan and though she has tried hard to rub it away, Ellie can see the tracks where tears have weaved their way down her cheeks and cut through her make-up.

“Are you OK Mum? You look at bit upset.”

“I’m fine, honestly darling. Come on let’s get you ready for you match tomorrow.”

 

Monday is thankfully a straight-forward victory both for Ellie and Jelena and it cements their places in the quarter final. Two things are now certain, firstly either Elinor or Jelena is leaving tomorrow and secondly Serena will have to face Bernie one more time and she has no idea what to expect.

 

“Bernie” The two women come face to face waiting to head out onto Centre for the Quarter Final tussle. Bernie ignores her, doesn’t even turn her head.

“Bernie, come on. Can’t we at least be civil?” Serena can hear the desperation in her tone but doesn’t care. All that matters is the getting Bernie to unclench her jaw and speak to her.

Bernie swivels and eyes her coldly. Serena stalls at the sight, has never seen Bernie look at her with anything like that stony expression and she wonders if her tennis opponents wilted as easily as she is doing.

“You want us to be civil?” Bernie hisses out before she leans forward and puts her lips so close to Serena’s ear that she can feel her warmth. “Civil would have been to tell me you just wanted a quick meaningless fuck. If you'd have told me beforehand I could have just paid you the cash for your 'services' rather than wasting it on dinner and drinks."

Serena feels the guilt at her actions sees the hurt it has caused and the combination of guilt and lack of sleep makes her snap back. “I don’t recall you complaining at the time, you seemed rather encouraging if anything.”

“Don’t get smart Serena. It doesn’t suit you. It was not just about sex for me but clearly it was for you.” Serena reaches out but Bernie grabs her arms. “Stop, just stop. It’s too confusing.” The arrival of the court steward ceases their tense exchange but leaves both with an angry sense of something unfinished bubbling below the surface.

 

The frost between Serena and Bernie when they take their allocated seating in opposite ends of the players’ box could almost rival that from the on court protagonists. Bernie stiff jawed staring ahead. Serena trying to ignore the pain from Bernie’s barbed manner. It was almost a relief from the tension when the players emerged onto court to thunderous cheers and whoops.

The anxiety of the two respective women seems to transfer to the players. They manage to keep a lid on it for the first few games but it starts to get tasty when Elinor loudly protests to the umpire about the length of time between points.

A game later, when the umpire gives Jelena a time violation warning, tension on court ramps up a notch. In the players’ box, Serena overhears Bernie's bitter jibe inferring that Ellie has to cheat as she lacks the talent to win, although perhaps overhears would be the wrong word as Bernie has said it loudly enough for half the Royal box to turn to look. Serena just tenses her jaw, holds back her own barbed comment.

On court, Jelena is looking to hit back and she’s trying quite literally. Heavy pace body serves thundering in Ellie’s direction followed up by a forehand smash that would connect with Ellie’s head if she had not ducked. The home crowd boo and Serena snaps out a retaliatory remark, and feels Bernie’s angry glare, smirks at the response which only seems to inflame the blonde’s ire.

They continue to trade games, holding serve but Jelena is unhappy with the crowd and thinks the line judges are making hometown calls. She makes a series of unwise and headstrong challenges. Losing all of them and with 4 games still remaining she has none left. Bernie drops her head and shakes it. This is the Jelena of old, her temper fraying with every cheer and groan from the crowds.

Jelena’s play becomes more erratic and Elinor manages to get to 15-40. A good serve volley combination dispatches the first, but Ellie has another chance. It is a long close rally with the momentum switching between the two. Elinor goes for broke, a cross-court forehand on a narrow angle beats Jelena but the Czech player is incensed when the line judge makes no shout of “Out” and covers her eyes. She did not see the ball land. It is up to umpire to decide. He calls it in. Jelena has no challenges left and cannot refer it to Hawkeye. Bernie is on her feet, they had a clear view of the ball and it was wide, her earlier anger at Serena boiling over as she shouts across to the box to where Elinor’s team sits.

“Come on Serena. We can all see that was out. Get Ellie to cede the point.”

“I will do no such thing. If Ellie wants to she will.” Serena knows that it was wide, but she is not in the mood to appease Bernie after the way she spoke to her earlier.

“I see, like mother, like daughter. Don’t care about what’s right just so long as you get what you want.” The spiteful words strike Serena hard and she cannot bite back the retort this time.

“Like player, like coach. Acting like a baby when it doesn’t go your way.” The crowd have now turned and are watching the argument, even the match has stopped as the two players stare in disbelief at the scene unravelling in their respective boxes.

“Ladies.” The steward looks nervous as two sets of irate brown eyes turn onto him. “If you do not sit down and calm down, I will have to ask you both to leave. You are disrupting the match.”

Both women look sheepish as they notice the entire Centre Court watching them bicker. They sit back down not a word spoken between them for the remainder of the match. Not even a look shared....

Elinor, to her credit and Serena’s immense pride, had agreed to play a let on the last controversial point. As it transpired Ellie had won it regardless and had taken the first set fair and square. After that Jelena had stepped onto another level and despite Ellie playing some of the best tennis Serena has seen, Jelena takes a tight second set. The third is more straight-forward. Ellie is tiring, the constant pressure from Jelena tells and she takes the decider and the match 6-2.

If Serena expected sparks to fly after the match, she was wrong. Ellie was gracious in her congratulations to Jelena and waited for the Czech player before walking off court together. It is the tradition, but one that is not always adhered to and one Serena is surprised Ellie honoured in this match.

Serena is quick to leave SW19 after that. The desire to avoid another run-in with Bernie beats her wish to join Ellie for her last ride home in the players’ car.

"What was going on with you and Bernie today?" Are the first words Ellie speaks as she comes crashing through the door. "Why were you acting like that Mum? What did she do to upset you?" 

Serena lets out a deep sigh. This is not a conversation she wants to have with Ellie. "She's done nothing wrong. Well nothing that I didn't deserve anyway."

Elinor finally twigs and she can't help the laughter that erupts at the realisation. "You really like her don't you?"

Serena is suddenly furious at her daughter's frivolous attitude. "If it wasn't for you and your bloody superstitions I would probably be out with Bernie tonight and if I was really lucky still be there tomorrow morning."

"What have I got to do with this?"

"You got very irate with me when I stayed out all night with Bernie and missed your practise. You fell to pieces in the next match."

"Yes but that was nothing to do with you. Oh God Mum tell me you didn't finish with her because of that?"

Serena's silence speaks volumes.

"Go and sort it out with her before it is too late."

"It's already too late, she hates me now and I don't blame her." Serena rubs her head tiredly. "Look I've got a headache Ellie. I think I'll just head to bed. Early start tomorrow."

 

Serena is skimming over the sports headlines on her phone when Ellie finishes getting the last things down to the car that is waiting to shuttle them home.

"Did you see this? Jelena is guaranteed a place in the final, her opponent in the semi has withdrawn on doctor's advice."

Ellie feigned disinterest. "Perhaps this really is her year. Good luck to her. Right that's everything in the car."

It is a great surprise to Serena then when she stumbles over a bag left in the hallway.

"Elinor I thought everything was in the car."

"It is."

"Well what's this then?"

"It's your bag. You'll need to keep it here. The apartment is paid for until Sunday. That should give you time to start to fix your relationship with Bernie."

"I told you she won't listen."

"How do you know she won't listen unless you try Mum? Time to stop putting your life on hold for me. You've done more than enough of that already. Time you went and got what makes you happy. Bernie."

"I love you Elinor Elizabeth Campbell, you know that."

"I love you too. Now go get her!"

 

Ellie is barely in the car before she has her phone out of her pocket. It only rings twice before it is answered.

"Hi. It's Ellie. You know that favour you owe me. I'm cashing in."

 

 

Three days. Three solid days of unanswered text messages and calls straight to voicemail and Serena was giving up hope. She had to face facts, she could not apologise to Bernie if she was going to refuse to listen. Her phone was buzzing and as it had every time it so much as beeped over the past few days, Serena’s foolish heart leapt in futile hope. At least it was Ellie, she was always happy to hear from her daughter.

“Hi Ellie.”

“Hi Mum. How are you getting on wooing Bernie back?”

“Not very well considering she won’t even speak to me.”

“Well, fancy one last roll of the dice? I happen to have sorted you a ticket for Centre tomorrow. Perhaps you might bump into her?”

“I doubt it Ellie. The place will be packed.”

“What have you got to lose? Worst case, you get to watch the Wimbledon Ladies Final. Perhaps maybe try and look your best though just in case.”

“Thank you for that, Elinor.”

“Anytime. Good luck.”

Honestly Serena thought the whole plan was crazy. What are the chances that Bernie would even see her there in amongst the sell-out crowds and the amassed fans on Henman Hill? Still it was worth a shot.

 

“Just head through those doors over there.”

“No there must be some mistake. That is the players’ box. I’m not here with either of the finalists.”

“No mistake madam. You are sat in with Jelena Ostana’s team.”

Serena picked up her phone, dialling Elinor at once.

“You made it then. Surprise.”

“I am sat in with Jelena’s family?”

“She owed me a favour, a big one. I called it in. Now don’t screw it up Mum.”

 

The rest of the team were already seated when Serena made her way up.  When Jelena’s parents spotted her they shifted over in their seats, leaving the only free space right next to Bernie. It really must have been a big favour Jelena owed Elinor to sort all this out.

“Hi Bernie.” Bernie’s startled expression said she was not party to the subterfuge either. She managed to regain control of her features and turned her stony glare back forward. Serena slid into the seat next to her and they were suddenly so close, that she could catch the faintest smell of her perfume and feel every movement as she shifted in her chair.

“I know you don’t want to speak to me or listen to me but you are going to have to. I will repeat it over and over again until you believe me if I have to.”

 _Players are ready Ms Ostana to serve._  

Serena didn’t see much of the games in the first set, she was too busy watching Bernie, feeling her muscles tense as she hit every ball and ran every yard with her player. Both women were solid throughout but Jelena’s opponent, who was a tall, strong server, marginally shaded the first on the tiebreak.

“She’ll be fine Bernie, Jelena made her run a lot in the first so she will see more second serves in this set.” Bernie stayed stock still, just moving her hands down to grip the edges of her chair, knuckles white with the effort. Serena moved her hands to mirror Bernie’s and just grazed her little finger up and down against Bernie’s tensed hand. She felt her flinch but Bernie did not move away.

Serena sucked in a deep breath before speaking. “I’m really sorry I hurt you. I was stupid. I did what I always do. Put Ellie’s needs in front of my own. You got caught in that and I truly am sorry.”

_Second set. Ms Makarov to serve._

Serena found she could not keep from watching the tennis in the second set, it was an enthralling contest, with both players at such a high standard. The first real test came at 4-5 when Jelena faced a match point on her own serve. She fluffed the first serve into the net and Serena could feel Bernie tensing next to her. She lifted her hand and placed it lightly on top of Bernie’s still clenched to the rim of her chair. They stayed like that until Jelena saw off the break point with a scything cross court passing shot that had everyone on their feet. Serena found herself pressed closer to Bernie than ever, shoulders, hips and elbows bumping but it was over all too briefly and Bernie resumed her place, hands fixed firm to the chair.

Jelena held serve and they headed again into a tiebreak. Jelena managing to get a few more returns back as the strong serving Makarov tired. Eventually she took it 9-7 and once more they were on their feet, Serena cheering just as loudly as the rest of the box. As she went to return to her seat she could feel the heat of Bernie’s gaze on her and she marvelled anew at the affect something so small could have on her. When Bernie resumed her position, Serena could swear that her clenched hand was just a half inch closer to Serena’s leg than it was before, but perhaps that was wishful thinking.

Serena turned to the firm set jawline once more and spoke again. "I lied to you. When I said it was just a bit of fun. It was fun, don’t get me wrong.” Serena thinks she sees a tiny smirk on Bernie's face but when she looks again her expression is as impassive as ever. “What I meant was it was more than just a bit of fun. It meant something to me too. It meant quite a lot to me.” Serena’s voice falls, goes so quiet that she is not sure if Bernie hears the words she says. “You mean quite a lot to me.”

_Third set. Ms Ostana to serve._

They resume their positions. Serena is sure Bernie didn't hear her, gives no sign that Serena has said anything at all. She doesn't have it in her to lay herself open like that again she thinks, even for Bernie.

Both players are holding serve but as predicted Makarov is tiring and Jelena has the upper-hand but still no breaks.

_Game. Ms Ostana leads 3 games to 2 final set._

"What you said before, when you said I mean a lot to you. Is it true?" Bernie's voice is hoarse and it cracks slightly as she speaks.

"I didn't know if you heard me but yes, it is true."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been hoping you'd say that to me pretty much since we first met. I'm just not sure it's enough anymore."

_Time_

The momentum of the match see-saws again. Jelena seems to struggle after coming so close to breaking serve last time and has a few nervy moments and break points before somehow scraping through.

_Game. Ms Ostana leads 5 games to 4 final set._

"What would be enough? What do I need to change to fix this?" Serena's hand is covering Bernie's again and Serena feels the slight relaxation of her grip.

"I don't like lies and deception, however well meaning in my life." Bernie keeps her eyes focused dead ahead as she speaks.

"I thought I was doing what was right for us both. I got it wrong. Badly wrong. Can you forgive me?" Serena's voice is weak, the emotion of the day draining her.

"I spend my life handling people for whom playing mind-games is key to success Serena. I don't want that in my home life. I told you before I won't hide anymore. I won't hide how I feel. I won't hide who I love."

 _Time._ The players were taking their positions.

"Are you saying you love me?"

"I didn't say that." Bernie's voice is quiet, hesitant.

"But you could?" Serena doesn't get an answer as play resumes.

 _30-40_ Jelena has her first match point, her first championship point and Serena can feel Bernie twitching beside her, moves her hand to rest on her knee. Bernie doesn't turn to her but it seems to settle her nerves. The opportunity goes whizzing away with an ace. Two more unreturned serves and the game has vanished.

Jelena holds serve comfortably though and heads to her seat still with the advantage.

_Game. Ms Ostana leads 6 games to 5 final set._

"I could you know, fall in love with you that is. So very easily." Serena's head is down and her words make Bernie turn for the first time, push her fringe from her eyes and try and catch her gaze.

"Good to know." Serena spins at the offhand comment only to find a glimmer of mirth in the blonde's stare before she turns back and tries to gee up Jelena to get that crucial break.

_Time_

_Deuce_ \- an ace straight down the T

 _Adv Makarov_ \- Second serve into the strike zone of Jelena straight down the line for a winner.

 _Deuce_ \- Return to the feet of the on rushing player, looping volley dispatched cross court by Jelena.

 _Adv Ostana_.

It was the second match point and Serena feels Bernie turn her hand, slide their fingers together and grip fiercely.

It was a good serve, out wide, Jelena struggling to reach it out of position can only loft the ball back. Makarov has an easy putaway. She hits it hard but there is too much top spin and it clips the tape bobbling before falling back towards Makarov.

Bernie jumps up, hand releasing Serena's to salute her player in a double fisted celebration. She is shouting for joy. Hugging Jelena's family. Hugging Serena. Burying her face in Serena's hair. Kissing Serena chastely, quickly. Kissing Serena deeply, kissing Serena slowly, kissing Serena passionately.

 

About 30 miles away as the camera pans to the players' box celebrating. Elinor Campbell smiles and picks up her phone.

**E: Congratulations Jelena. You deserved that win. That's two great matches you've been part of today. Ellie**


End file.
